Son of Artemis: Blood of Time
by wcsteel
Summary: All he has ever wanted is to be accepted, but when his mother refuses to admit his existence, how is this possible? Not happy at Camp Half-Blood, and refusing to join the legion, Perseus seeks to forge his own path, dodging the gods and titans alike.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story starts at the Titan's Curse timeline, and will include flashbacks to provide a deeper understanding of Percy's past**

A young girl dressed in a silver parka and hunting garb marched angrily down the street, hastily entering a small coffee shop. Storming over to a table in a corner, she sat down, seething.

"What do you think you're doing in San Francisco after I specifically told you to avoid the West?"

"Sorry _Mother,_ " the boy replied, "I just couldn't resist the temptation of hunting such a powerful beast. Did you really believe I wouldn't hear about this?"

"Perseus," she sighed, "what have I told you about calling me that? You know what would happen if any of the others found out about you! And after that fiasco Hydra late year, I thought you would have learned your lesson about hunting powerful beasts on your own." Last year, the Hunt was tracking a drakon, but when we finally found it, Percy had already engaged it in battle and had it not been for our timely intervention, he would have most likely died.

"I AM YOUR SON," he all but shouted. "You go on and on about how it is for my protection, but let's make one thing clear, you can't hide from this forever. I refuse to be chastised by you who refuse to claim me as your own, yet feels the need to order me around. I _will_ capture the ophiotaurus with, or without your blessing! Besides, where are your _sisters_? Stalking the perimeter waiting for your command to take me down, and bring me back to camp?" After his outburst, both sat there in a stupor, oblivious to the looks the patrons of the shop gave them.

"Perseus," she started, "You know I care for you deeply. But I want you at camp for your own protection. You are my firstborn. Not even I know what enhancements you inherited from me, but I do know that you are stronger than most demigods, perhaps even those of my father and his brothers. Without proper guidance, your life would be in jeopardy, and I cannot have that."

"Then take me in. Let me join the Hunt. I promise to follow all of your rules, do whatever you say anything, just please let me in." At this point, the young boy was nearly in hysterics, and knowing that this years' long argument would lead nowhere, Artemis decided to cut to the chase.

"Look, you know why you can't join, or do you not remember the last time you and my lieutenant came into contact. However, you should know that my Father has ordered me on a solo hunt, and if you are willing, I will allow you to join me, only if you swear on the Styx to return to the camp once our task is completed." Percy sat there in a stupor for a moment _a hunt with mother? And no pesky, rude hunters to deal with!_

"Ok," he relented, "you got yourself a deal, now let's talk logistics. I swear on the Styx to go wherever you want after we complete this hunt." The slight rumble of muffled thunder in the distance validated the deal.

"The Romans have reported increasing numbers of scouting parties in the bay area. So far they seem random, but I don't think I need to remind you about being cautious in this area."

"So that's it? That's all the mighty Olympian council managed to get out of _esteemed_ Augur Octavian? Well if it's not too much trouble, why don't I take a field trip to the legion real quick and see if I can get the sad excuse of a legacy to dream up something else!" Ever since he had first visited Camp Jupiter, Percy has hated the haughty and self-righteous attitude of the Augur. He refused to join the Legion without being properly recognized as my son, and had left under the guise as a son of Apollo, completing covert missions assigned directly from Olympus.

"You will do no such thing! You are fortunate enough to know of both camps, but visiting both this frequently is a serious crime. And I thought I told you to never go there again? Give me your arm!"

Before he could even begin to regret what he just said, Artemis grabbed his hand and inspected his forearm.

"Don't worry. I didn't receive my tattoos. Surprisingly enough they didn't kill me after I refused to join the legion, although they still had that worm Octavian inspect fluff to determine if I was a threat to their little empire." _Plus_ , he added silently, _finding out a certain son of Jupiter exists is an interesting piece of information that I now have at my disposal._

After this revelation, the two just stared each other down; not quite glaring, but not relenting either. This is what most of their interactions inevitably came to. In fact, this was probably the longest conversation between the two in years.

"Very well," Artemis eventually drawled, "While I can't say I'm not disappointed, at least you had enough brains to not stick around." In her heart, she knew he didn't belong at either camp. He was her son; a natural hunter if she ever saw one. Always seeking the thrill of adventure. She wished with all her heart he could join them, but knew her hunters would never accept the boy. And should they ever find out the circumstances to which he was conceived, the girls would kill him without remorse.

"We should get going if we are to catch this beast by the Solstice. Did you have any ideas on where to start?"

"I know just the place."


	2. Chapter 2

**-3** **rd** **person POV-**

 **-Golden Gate National Recreation Center, California-**

When he was younger, Percy often dreamed about the opportunity to hunt with his mother. While he was by no means incompetent, Artemis's hunting prowess was legendary. That being said, the fact that Artemis had been sent out on her own to hunt the Ophiotaurus should have meant a dangerous, and blood pumping adventure. What he got was perhaps the one of his easiest hunts to date.

"Doesn't this just scream trap," he muttered to Artemis. They were currently tracking a small group of rebel demigods that were methodically searching the Golden Gate National Recreation Center, hoping to spot the legendary creature. Percy was by no means a genius, but even he knew it would be disastrous for Olympus should Titan forces get their hands on the beast before they did.

For the last week and a half, the mother-son duo had tracked more than several of these small hunting parties, all of which were focused in the San Francisco Bay and surrounding area. In the distance, Mount Tamalpais rose unopposed as dusk settled in the valley.

"Is that cowardice I'm hearing from the _legendary_ son of Artemis?" Artemis teasingly replied, before once again focusing in on the demigods.

"No it's called instinct. Something that has clearly eluded you as the years passed," Percy snapped. He was tired of her arrogant attitude. While never having voiced it directly at him, he knew one of the reasons she was hesitant to claim him was the fact that he was male. Unfortunately, her Hunters had no such reservations. Speaking of which.

"So how did dearest Zoe take the news?" he asked with a subtle smirk, their mutual hatred of each other no secret. The Hunters were perhaps the only beings besides Artemis, Apollo, and Percy themselves of the twos' familial connection.

"What news?" Artemis replied distractedly. "You know. The fact that the Hunt is stuck at Camp Half-Blood, while _I_ get to accompany you a super top secret, not to mention dangerous, hunt?" Percy answered cheekily.

"Uh, she was understandably upset," Artemis said uncertainly.

"You didn't tell them," he uttered irritably. Uncontrollable jealousy blossomed deep in his gut. She hadn't told them. No matter what, the Hunt was always her top priority, never her own son.

"Look, we can talk about this later. For now, stay focused. I'm going to follow this group towards the bay. You double back towards camp. Make sure we didn't miss anything, and start dinner ok?"

"Fine, yeah ok," Percy replied dejectedly. Turning around, he began sprinting off towards their small camp at inhuman speeds, one of the many perks of being the firstborn son of Artemis.

 **-Time skip, 6 hours-**

It was well past midnight, and Artemis had yet to return. Percy wasn't too worried. His mother was certainly capable of protecting herself. In fact, he wouldn't put it passed her to have simply left him in pursuit of a quicker finish to their mission. The thought upset him.

 _She would never do that to the Hunters,_ a voiced suddenly began hissing in his head. _She will never accept you as her own. You are a mistake. An illegitimate child. An illegal child. Who's to say she doesn't just kill you in cold blood. You are after all only a disgusting male in her mind!_

Percy had heard this voice before. The Crooked one, the Titan Lord Kronos. He has been after Percy for years to join his cause. Promising recognition and acceptance in his new empire. At times, he had been tempted to accept. But deep down, he knew Artemis cared for him. She may not outwardly show it, but he had a feeling he be long dead had she not.

That being said, Percy mentally expelled Kronos's presence from his mind, before figuring out how to go about finding his mother.

 **-Thalia Grace POV-**

 **-Camp Half-Blood, New York-**

We were finishing yet another Capture the Flag loss at the hands of the Hunters when it happened. In hindsight, I should have seen something like this coming. The snooty lieutenant, Zoe, had been muttering about her mistress being in trouble ever since Annabeth was captured, and Artemis left on her mysterious Solo hunt out west.

Just thinking about Annabeth put a ping in my heart. After Luke's defection, Annabeth and I had become even closer.

However, I wasn't the only one itching for a quest to rescue her. My cousin, Nathan Johnson, the son of Poseidon, pestered Chiron every day looking to consult the oracle.

In fact, said boy was looking to start a brawl with Zoe over some cheat shot she supposedly used on him during the game. Just as he was about to uncap his sword, of which at the sight Zoe visibly stiffened, a heavy fog seeped into the clearing. All of a sudden, the Oracle creeped out from the trees sending a shocked silence the camp. No one had even known the Oracle could walk. Even Chiron seemed to go a little pale!

" _Five shall go west, to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titans curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

For a solid two minutes no one said a word. Then Chiron spoke, "Everyone return to your cabins. Councilors, we will have a meeting in fifteen." With that everyone began to slowly return back to the cabin area.

- **Time skip, 20 minutes-**

 **-Camp Half-Blood, New York-**

I was seated in my designated chair at the ping-pong table waiting for Chiron to call the meeting to order. Everyone seemed to have their own unique interpretation of the prophecy. Personally, I only had one thing on my mind, and that was getting back Annabeth.

"First things first," Chiron finally began, "does anyone have a legitimate reason to believe they know who this goddess in chains is?"

"I believe it is our lady Artemis Chiron. I have been having a recurring dream that she is in trouble," spoke Zoe immediately.

"It is no secret that the west has been a dangerous area in the past with increasing an increasing amount of monster activity in recent months," informed Chiron calmly.

"Has anyone heard from Percy recently?" I blurted out loudly. Zoe and Phoebe, the two representatives from the Hunters, visibly clenched their hands and fiercely glared at me.

Perseus Jackson, or Percy as he prefers to be called, is a bit of an enigma at Camp. He first showed up about 8 years ago. Of course that was way before my time, but I heard he quickly learned to master the bow, while being quite proficient at fighting with knives. Around the time I showed up, about 4 years ago, he began taking extended trips out into the mortal world without any official quests or business. This was strange because as far as I could tell, Camp was his only real home. After Luke defected and we learned we had a spy in our midst, people began to grow suspicious of his excursions. Finally, about 6 months ago, he told Chiron he was going to scout the West coast and would report his findings back to camp periodically.

"I last heard from Percy about two weeks ago via Iris message. He told me he was onto something big. A powerful beast is said to be loose somewhere along the California coast, and he was going to hunt it." Zoe and Phoebe exchanged a quick look before Zoe quietly spoke, "most likely the very same beast our lady was hunting."

"And the 'bane of Olympus' mentioned in the prophecy," I added quietly.

"In that case, if she was indeed captured, it is likely that he was too," Chiron pondered.

"More than you know Chiron," Phoebe muttered before withering under a harsh glare courtesy of Zoe.

"Well it's clear a quest must be put together to rescue them," Chiron spoke once more.

"I'm going," Nathan and I spoke at the same time. "Look, what are the odds that they are holding Annabeth at a separate location than Percy and Artemis? We're going," I said and nodded at Nathan.

"This not thy quest daughter of Zeus, the Oracle spoke to me. I will bring the most experienced hunters, and we will extract them with ease," Zoe arrogantly spoke.

"Hold on there, the oracle may have chosen you to lead the quest but does the phrase _hunters and campers combined prevail_ not compute in your ancient mind?" I snapped.

Zoe sneered at me, her dislike for Nathan and me overly apparent. "Fine but the rest are hunters. Phoebe and Bianca will accompany us."

"Isn't she like your newest recruit? Why would you bring her?" Nathan asked genuinely confused.

"She must gain experience if she is to earn her place in the Hunt," Zoe sent back bitingly.

"Fine, she's your responsibility than. I don't want her dying on my hands," Nathan sent back rather brashly. He was good kid. Perhaps a tad cocky, and definitely prideful. However, his loyalty to those he cares about makes him a natural leader, and trustworthy friend.

"Of course. Like I would ever leaver her under your care you disgusting _male,_ " Zoe seethed from across the room.

Sensing a fight Chiron spoke rather quickly, "Ok it's settled the, the quest will consist of Thalia, Nathan, Zoe, Phoebe, and Bianca. They will set off tomorrow at dawn with the standard Camp provisions."

As I headed back to my cabin to prepare my backpack, and get a well-deserved rest, I wondered about the strange circumstances with this quest. There were so many variable at play here. Perhaps the most interesting and mysterious being the involvement of one Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**-** _ **Flashback, 8 years ago-**_

 _ **-New York, New York-**_

 __ _Hiding in the refrigerator was always a last resort for 5 year old Percy Jackson. It was cold, and within 20 or so minutes, it would become unbearable. Plus, it only worked as an effective hiding spot about half of the time._

 _"Boy, when I find you there is going to be hell to pay. You think you can go and eat my food and get away with it! Well I got news for you, you little shit. You eat when and only when I tell you too. When I find you, you're goanna wish you died at that orphanage!"_

 _"Percy," the man called out mock soothingly, "come out and play with me Percy."_

 _"Percy"_

 _"Percy"_

 _"Percy"_

 **-** _ **Flashback end-**_

 **-Mount Othyrs, Mount Tamalpais, California-**

 **-Percy POV-**

 __"PERCY." I woke up in a cold sweat. I look up from the ground, and find that I'm bound to the wall with celestial bronze chains. Across the room, my Mother hangs painfully from her two arms, which are suspended from the ceiling of our admittedly large cell.

"Mom? Where are we? What happened?" I was surprised she could speak at all. They clearly have been torturing her, whoever they are. Ice runs through my veins as I take in her pitiful appearance.

"You were right, they were baiting us the whole time. Once they realized we were relying primarily on them for the location of the beast, they acted."

"But where are we, and how long have I been out?"

"I believe we are on Mount Othyrs, the location for which I believe to be Mount Tamalpais. You, Percy have been out for quite some time. 5 days to be precise. I was beginning to think you were dead." _Huh. Wow she does care_ I thought sarcastically.

"When-," I was cut off as loud, deafening footsteps began to slowly approach us from outside the cell. I saw Artemis tense, but before I could comment, a loud and powerful voice cut me off.

"So it seems your _assistant_ has finally woken up Artemis. It still amuses me how you ended up with a male companion on this mission. Tell me again, how this happened?" he asked mockingly. Artemis gave me a look, as if to say _not a word_ , before replying, "I've already told you Atlas, I found this _pitiful_ male searching for the beast himself, and decided to allow his involvement lest he get himself killed."

"Still it seems strange that you would even consider helping a male. From what I've heard, you often torture them for simply looking at you the wrong way. Never the less, now that the boy is finally awake, it is time for you both to see what we're working on here."

Four large Cyclopes marched into the cell and undid our chains, before shackling our limbs together, and marching us out into the hallway. We were lead through what was essentially a maze of endless corridors and cells, before ascending out of what I assumed was the dungeon. As we climbed to the top, I suddenly got my first view of sunlight in what I was told had been nearly a week. In the distance, the metropolis of San Francisco gleamed in the late night sun, the sunlight reflecting off of the bay in a beautiful display.

We were lead up a long spiral stair case, and when I looked around, I my first real good look at what Olympus was truly up against. What was assumed to be a few demigods, and perhaps a couple hundred monsters, was in fact much more. Rebel demigods walked around all over the place. Some of them I scarcely recognize from the camps, but most I don't know. Monsters littered the numerous courtyards screaming and jeering at each other.

Finally, we reached what appeared to be our destination, judging by the fact that the Cyclopes shoved us to our knees.

What I saw when I looked up made me gasp in utter horror. "Annabeth!" I would recognize those golden blonde curls from anywhere. She looked up, her pained stormy grey eyes widening in realization. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but couldn't find the strength to say anything.

"You monster," Artemis screamed, "How dare you allow a young mortal maiden to bear the weight of the sky you Titan scum."

"Well I'm glad you said that goddess. Because Annabeth here seems to be running low on fuel, and I believe that it's time for you to pick up the slack. Don't you agree?" Atlas finished mockingly as he approached us and grabbed Artemis and began leading her towards the sky.

When they were about halfway there, I finally found my voice. "Atlas wait. I will do it." Artemis looked up at me in horror, as Atlas slowly sauntered back towards me.

"And who are you to defend one who would have no qualms about giving you such a humiliating death even after offering to do her a great service?"

I looked at my mother, kneeling there in pain, exhausted after nearly a week of torture, and Annabeth, the girl from camp, who looked like she would die any second now.

"I'm," I began slowly, "her son."

Silence reigned over the corridor for several tense moments. Artemis looked at me in complete horror, while Annabeth looked like she could barely even perceive any of the ongoing events that were taking place right in front of her.

Slowly, loud, booming laughter started to shake the reforming compound, as Atlas came to the realization that I was speaking the truth. "It seems the beautiful _virgin_ goddess couldn't resist a man's touch forever after all. Very well, son of Artemis, you will bear the sky for the rest of the war then. Are you sure you can handle such a task?"

Finally finding her voice, Artemis shouted, "A quest will have been issued, and my hunters will have been on their way for days now. You are the one running out of time Atlas." She refused to make eye contact with me, something that I didn't fail to notice.

"Bah. You mean that pathetic group with the daughter of Zeus and son of Poseidon?" They are…" he attempted to find the right word, "occupied with a few of my personal distractions. If they even manage to survive, they will all fall by my hand. The thought of running my traitorous daughter through with my sword, puts a warm feeling in my chest."

"You filthy, wretched beast. You will not touch Zoe, unless you wish to find yourself sent back to Tartarus prematurely," Artemis snarled.

"All in due time my dear. For now, come boy. The time to prove yourself to your mother has come." I trudged towards Annabeth, looking towards Artemis for support, but she denied eye contact.

"It seems she doesn't approve of your choice to bare the sky. Or is it perhaps, you yourself for which she doesn't approve?"

"Shut up," I snarled before he unshackled me and hurled me into the chamber next to the daughter of Athena herself.

"Annabeth," I tried, "its Percy. You're safe now. I will bear the sky until the questers can get here to rescue us." Instead of replying, Annabeth fell forward, collapsing on the ground. Atlas gestured for a couple Cyclopes to retrieve her, and they did so dragging her and my mother out of the room, back towards what I could only assume were the dungeons.

My last thought before the weight of the sky took over my mind, was how even after offering to bare the sky for her, Artemis still refused to accept me as her own. In fact, when Atlas first said it, she looked shamefully at the floor. I will always be her greatest mistake, and nothing more.

 **-Hoover Dam, Nevada-**

 **-Thalia POV-**

"We should rest here. We will finish our journey to Mount Othyrs tomorrow," Zoe spoke quietly. Ever since Bianca's untimely death, the mood on the quest has been extremely subdued. Nathan personally took it the worst. He had promised Nico to watch after Bianca and told him she wouldn't die. It was sweet but foolish. Children of Hades our known for holding grudges, and I feared what the result of Nico learning of her death.

"Yeah, speaking of which I need to tell you guys something," Nathan started. "I don't think Artemis is the one holding up the sky. I had a dream last night and a boy with dark hair and bright silver eyes is holding it."

"Wait, that sounds like Percy!" I exclaimed. Nathan never really interacted with Percy being as he was relatively new, and was not a year-round camper. Percy usually spent the summers away from camp, claiming he wasn't fond of too many people in there.

Zoe scoffed, "Figures. Anything for a chance to prove himself. Typical male arrogance. He will be dead long before we get there."

"You know as much as I do that he is stronger than most," Phoebe muttered to Zoe. "Artemis would never have let him take it, if she didn't believe him capable."

"Why do I get the feeling you guys are keeping something from us?" I asked the two Hunters of Artemis.

"What we know about the boy is none of thy concern daughter of Zeus. Focus on the quest, and rescuing thy friends and leave matters of the Hunt to us," Zoe spoke with finality.

I exchanged a quick glance with Nathan. _Matters of the hunt?_ What was that supposed to mean? How was Percy involved with the Hunt in any capacity? Last time I checked boys weren't allowed in the hunt. No, it was something else. Every time Percy's name was brought up, the two Hunters' moods became sour.

Before I could comment further, the ground started shaking, and I heard what sounded like mangled bones clinking around, assembling into a body.

"Spartoi!" I shouted. Nathan uncapped Riptide, while I activated Aegis. The two hunters drew their bows. "We need to leave!" Zoe exclaimed. I raised my spear, and the sky darkened. Lightning struck down from the sky, and channeling it through the spear, I directed it towards the Spartoi. They exploded in a pile of smoldering bones. But as quickly as they were destroyed, the bones starting moving back towards each other slowly.

"That should hold them for now. We need to find a way to get to Mount Tam and fast," I said.

"Doesn't Annabeth's family live near here?" Nathan wondered out loud.

"Nathan you're a genius!" I exclaimed. "Our only hope of reaching the mountain in time is finding her dad and hoping he will help us. We are rescuing _his_ daughter after all."

"Ok let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**-Percy POV-**

 **-Mt. Othyrs, Mt. Tamalpais, California-**

"Well, well, well. Percy it's good to see you man. I can't honestly say I expected to find you in your current predicament, but I guess this works all the same." Looking up from where I crouched, I strained myself to focus on a dark silhouette in the corner of the room. Slowly, a familiar figure stepped into the light. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes.

"Cat got your tongue Percy?" He asked mockingly. "That's ok, because fortunately for you, all you need to focus on is not succumbing to the sky. Should be easy for you though, being the firstborn son of Artemis. I always knew you were special Percy. Do you remember when I first came to camp? You laughed at the look of my face when you, the youngest demigod in camp, beat me in the arena. A ten year old boy managed to defeat me, and I am considered to be the best swordsman camp has seen in over a century! I knew at that moment you would come to accomplish great things."

He let a long moment of silence descend over the room, before approaching Percy.

"How can you sit there and willingly bear the weight of the sky for your mother, who by the way not only doesn't love you, but won't even claim you as her child? I mean, I thought the other demigods and I had it bad, but boy at least they acknowledge our existence!"

He got right up into my face then, sneering at me. "How can you willingly serve those pathetic excuses of deities? Can't you see they are a plague?!" He was now yelling in my face. Even with him yelling, I could barely hear him. I can't say I wasn't perturbed by his rant.

"No matter," he started again. "The quest will be upon the mountain soon and when they arrive, we will have the chance to kill the prophecy child, and secure our victory over Olympus. I know in the end you will choose the right side. Kronos has informed be of your predicament. I assure you personally that in our new empire, you will be accepted. You will not be FORCED TO HIDE IN THE SHADOWS ANY LONGER."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM PERCY," a sudden voice exclaimed from behind me. I hadn't realized that they were keeping Annabeth and Artemis in this same room as me until now. Then again, I haven't really been aware of what's been going on for a while now. All I know is pain.

In a deathly quiet voiced, Luke turned towards the direction of the voice and said, "Did I say you could speak _goddess_?" He slowly drew his sword, Backbiter, and began to stalk towards the rear of the room.

Before he could act however, time seemed to stop as a pained roar was heard in the distance. "Ah," Luke said in a satisfied tone, "Your extraction team has finally arrived. Well then, I better be going to alert Atlas for the big fight. You three just sit tight. You should consider yourselves lucky. The beginning of a new era begins tonight, and you three have front row seats."

 **-Time skip, 20 minutes-**

 **-Thalia POV-**

"Were almost there now!" Nathan exclaims excitedly. The battle with Ladon did not go overwhelmingly well. With Zoe now injured, we are down our most experienced fighter, and we have no idea what was waiting for us at the top of these stairs.

Cresting the long stairway, I finally see what we are dealing with. Percy, who looks absolutely dreadful, is struggling underneath the might of the sky. He looks like he's about to pass out from the strain of it, and it makes me wonder how long he's had to hold it for. In the corner of the room, lay Annabeth, and Artemis bound in chains and gagged, their eyes wide with warning.

Zoe and Phoebe run to Artemis, while Nathan and I go to free Annabeth.

"Trap," I hear Percy utter. Before I could even comprehend what he was saying, booming laughter began to echo through the chamber.

"Well daughter, we finally meet again. I was wondering how long you were going to hide behind your mistress before you would seek me out. Unfortunately, drastic steps had to be taken in order to ensure this family reunion."

As Phoebe furiously worked to free the goddess, Zoe painfully rose and drew her bow. Pointing it at her father she spoke, "Release them father. You will be defeated and you will be placed back under the sky." She spoke with such confidence, I couldn't help but feel hope blossoming in my chest.

As quickly as it appeared, it was gone, as I felt the cool touch of a blade come into contact with my neck.

"Easy there Thals, we wouldn't want to do anything we may later come to regret." Slowly turning around, a fresh wave of anger washed over me.

"How could you do this Luke? Betraying the gods is bad enough, but I thought we were supposed to be family. Do this look like family to you?" I gestured to the bound Annabeth. "Is that how your crooked mind feels family deserves to be treated? You're sick Luke. Stop this madness and let us help you."

"NO," he roared. "You are all blind. Olympus is a plague that must be stopped. The gods use us like tools. Just ask Percy what I'm talking about. I'm sure he would be delighted to talk about his predicament," he smirked knowingly.

"What are you talking about Luke?" I asked remembering the enigma that was Percy Jackson.

"All in good time Thalia. For now though, please make this easier for all of us and simply surrender." With that I quickly activated Aegis before he could reacted and knocked his sword out of his hand.

At this, Artemis, who had apparently been freed, began her assault on the Titan general, Atlas. Phoebe and Zoe joined Artemis in her effort to drive Atlas back towards the sky where Percy was quickly weakening.

Nathan and Annabeth moved to help me against Luke, when suddenly dozens of monsters converged into the chamber and were immediately on us. With that distraction, Luke and I began to battle it out. However, this was no fight in the camp arena. This fight had a deadly aura to it. It was to the death.

"You could have had infinite power if you just listened to me Thalia. The gods, they don't care about their children. They only barely interact with us now, and that's because for the first time in millennia, their rule is threatened. How come you can't see what I'm working towards? A future where everyone is treated equally, and everyone is accepted, no matter their parentage."

I could barely parry the oncoming attacks. Luke had been known as the best swordsmen in camp for a reason, and I knew I would not last too long against him.

A sudden, pained shout distracted us, as we watched Atlas forced and injured Zoe over the side of the cliff. In an insatiable rage, Artemis started a ruthless assault on the Titan. Relentless with her knives, Artemis slowly forced Atlas backwards towards the sky. With one massive finishing move, Artemis forced Atlas underneath the sky once more. Artemis quickly scooped Percy up into her arms, and laid him on the floor.

"Phoebe," she shouted in a panic, "get him to safety." Artemis quickly flashed down to where I assumed Zoe had fallen.

Thoroughly distracted by Atlas's defeat, I summoned up a strike of lightning and directed it at Luke who looked at me in horror before going flying off the side of the mountain. Seeing their two leaders hopelessly defeated, monsters began a hasty retreat.

I ran over to Annabeth and Nathan, who both luckily survived the monster assault. Annabeth immediately embraced me and sobbed into my chest. Luke had meant the world to us. I would be lying if I said I didn't harbor some feelings for the late son of Hermes. Killing him was hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"How could?" She screamed punching me in the stomach while uncontrollably sobbing. I just tightened my embrace and began to cry as well.

Suddenly remembering Percy, I ran over to the front of the room where Phoebe had taken him and was gently trying to treat him. Besides the fact that he was extremely weak, he was largely unharmed. Even so, I know he is on the brink of death. Reaching into my bag, I quickly found two squares of ambrosia, and gave them to Phoebe. She gently put them in his mouth. Barely conscious, he swallowed them giving us a weak nod in gratitude.

Suddenly, a silver glow emanated from behind the cliff and we watched as a trail of silver light rose and went into the stars.

A few minutes later, Artemis appeared grief stricken. "Is Zoe-" Phoebe began. Artemis just nodded and immediately embraced the huntress as they both cried mourning the ancient lieutenant.

A painful groan came from Percy, who had finally gave up staying conscious. Artemis kneeled down to inspect him before nodding in finality.

"Phoebe, take the demigods to the nearest airfield. I will meet you there and escort all of you to Olympus for the Solstice meeting on my chariot. It is time to finally prove to my father that the Titans are indeed a serious threat." With that, Artemis picked up Percy and quickly flashed away.

 **-Percy POV-**

 **-Yosemite National Park-**

I woke up comfortably. Alarmed at this I quickly sat up reaching the twin silver knives strapped on my thighs.

"Relax Percy. You are safe now." I looked over at my mother who was currently starting a fire. I was in one of her personal tents.

"Where is everyone else? What happened?" My voice was scratchy and weak, as if I just woke up from a coma.

"The campers and Phoebe will go to my chariot, where I will rendezvous with them. I'm bringing them with me to the Solstice meeting to convince my Father we are at war. You however, are in no position to attend, and will stay here to rest. I have arranged for Apollo to come check on you in a few days, but until then I want you to remain here."

"I should come to Olympus too," I started, "I saw their numbers, maybe even more so then you. My information could be invaluable to the war effort!" I really wanted to visit Olympus and this was finally my chance.

"No, the daughter of Athena, and likely the daughter of Zeus and Son of Poseidon already know that you are my son. I can't take the risk of bringing you in front of the council."

"Would it really be so bad if they knew?!" I exclaimed. "Apollo knows and he's not trying to kill me at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure he has a soft spot for me. This is just you acting cowardly and hiding from the truth. I deserve to be recognized as your son. If not for bearing the sky for you, then for resisting Kronos's callings!"

"Kronos has spoken to you?" she asks quietly by the fire after a few prolonged moments of silence.

"No. Don't try to turn this around on me. Mother it's time and you know it."

"Until you accept the fact that I can never officially claim you, it's best that you stay away from godly affairs." She said it in a sad manner, that it only fueled my sudden anger.

"What are you trying to say? I don't spend any extended period of time at Camp Half-Blood, and you know I would never join the Legion. You actually think I might turn don't you?" I said accusingly. After everything I have done for her and Olympus in the last few years, she really thinks I would betray them!

"No. Of course not. I want you to be safe Percy. You are likely to be the only child I will ever have, and I won't stand to see you involve yourself in this war unnecessarily."

"Well too bad mother. I want to fight and I will. You can't keep me here, and once Apollo arrives, I will continue to hunt."

"I know you will. You are my son. At least take this. If you ever need me, clench it in your fist and say my name. I will come to assist you." She got up and handed me a silver pendant with her symbol on it. I immediately slipped it around my neck, and it briefly glowed bright silver before returning to normal.

I looked up to see her focusing on something in the distance, as if conversing with someone. "My time with you runs thin my son. Stay safe and I will see you again." With that she exited the tent, a bright flashing the only indication I was once again alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Annabeth POV-**

 **-Mt. Olympus, New York-**

To say I was amazed when I first saw Olympus would be putting it lightly. Extremely lightly. Beautiful palaces made comprised of white porticos, and gilded terraces littered the mountainside. Thousands of torches lit the mountain giving it a powerful presence. I could see a coliseum, as well as a marketplace filled with colorful tents full of vendors. It is perhaps the most beautiful city I have ever seen. At the top stood the largest palace gleaming powerfully against the pearly white snow.

It really was too bad Percy was too injured to come with us. It is every demigods' dream to visit Olympus, and for the lucky son of Poseidon sitting precariously next to me, he gets to visit a second time. From what he's told me, his first visit wasn't the definition of stress-free, but hey a visit to Olympus is a visit to Olympus, right?

Artemis has been in a sour mood since she rendezvoused with us at her chariot. I have no doubt that part of the reason for her subdued attitude was the death of Zoe and Bianca. She had lost the oldest and the youngest of her group in one series of event, and both losses are heavy in their own regards. However, the revelation that Percy is actually her blood son was something akin to a culture shock for me. A million questions raced through my mind.

 _What are the circumstances behind his birth? Is he a member of the Hunt? That would explain his excursions from camp, but not the aggression the members of the hunt seem to hold for him? So if he's not a part of the hunt, where does he disappear to? Does Artemis assign him targets?_ He was no longer Percy Jackson son of some god, he was Percy Jackson, firstborn son of Artemis. Who knows what he's capable of? He may even be more powerful than Nathan and Thalia.

As we neared what appeared to be a runway behind the central palace, Artemis finally spoke.

"For his own safety, I ask you demigods not to mention Percy's parentage to the council. If they came to find he was my son, my father would not hesitate to kill him." Assuming she knew I already told Thalia and Nathan about him, I nodded towards her.

"Of course. Percy is our friend. We would not risk his safety like that," Nathan spoke indignantly.

"Oh really boy," Artemis sneered, "I was not aware the two of you were acquainted with each other." Really, for someone asking for a favor, she was seriously being rude!

Remembering who he was talking to, Nathan quickly stuttered out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry lady Artemis. Of course, we would never risk his safety. He took the sky from Annabeth. We owe him an unpayable debt." Artemis had a small smile on her face. It almost made her look proud. "Yes he does have his moments, doesn't he?"

"So," I started awkwardly, "how long have you known Percy was your son?" Artemis looked at me like _aren't you supposed to be a daughter of Athena?_ I blushed and looked down as Phoebe snickered at my embarrassment.

We were spared any prolong awkward silence, however, as the chariot finally touched down on Olympus. As we began to walk towards the throne room, Artemis shifted from her 17-year-old form to look like she was in her mid-20s.

When we entered the room, I almost fell over from the amount of power I felt pulsing from the twelve beings present. I could tell Nathan and Thalia had a similar reaction as their steps faltered. Artemis grew to her heightened form and approached her throne, while the rest of us approached our respective parents' thrones. After of course bowing to Zeus.

"Daughter," Zeus began, "Why have you brought four demigods with you to this meeting?" From across the room, I could practically hear Thalia roll her eyes.

"My Huntress, and her two companions rescued me from Mount Othyrs where I was held in the custody of the Titan Atlas. Silence reigned over the room as her words sunk in. The gods could no longer ignore the fact that Kronos is rising.

"Artemis, these are serious claims. I will admit, that you have been missing for quite some time, however you do not appear to have been subject to holding the weight of the sky," came Hera from next to Zeus." It was no secret Hera despised both Apollo and Artemis, being as their mother is Leto.

"It is true your highness. I saw Lady Artemis fight Atlas himself, and forced him back to his old post," busted Nathan from the foot of Poseidon's throne.

"If what you claim is in fact true Nathan, who held the sky for the last week? Surely no mortal could have withstood that strain for such a length of time?" I saw Artemis shoot Apollo a quick look before she spoke.

"A demigod by the name of Percy Jackson, unclaimed, held the sky during the time of our captivity." Zeus was quiet for a few moments. Even I knew that it was obvious that a demigod able of such a feat would very powerful.

"Who will claim this boy?" No one spoke for a long time. The silence was deafening and I was beginning to fear they might ask us. After all, he was a fellow demigod. Thankfully a quiet voice from the center of the room saved us the trouble.

"It matters not the parentage of the boy brother. Our father stirs once again, and we must prepare our forces for war."

A hearth, of which I didn't previously notice, sat there with a subdued flame. A young girl with mossy brown hair sat there, tending to the fire facing away from everyone.

"Hestia, you can't be serious. We need more proof before jumping to such dangerous conclusions. My daughter is obviously distracted from the death of her beloved huntress, and the words of these demigods mean nothing!" Zeus exclaimed.

"The flame of my hearth has not been this week in millennia, Zeus. It's time to stop deluding yourself and prepare for war. I am a peaceful goddess, do not heed my warning lightly."

"You dare-" Zeus started red-faced. "Father if I may," my mother intervened from beside me, "Hestia provides a good point. The hearth provides a very real warning for our current danger. The demigods have been largely left alone in this war effort. I believe it is time we take a more active role in order to give ourselves a higher chance of success." I knew Athena words were essentially taken as law around here. I guess being the goddess of Wisdom makes people think you know what's best.

Another moment of silence descended upon the throne room while everyone realized this was for real.

"Very well Athena. If you think this is worth looking into, I will trust your judgment. Artemis report what you saw to the council."

As Artemis conveyed what she had learned during her capture, I took in the appearance of the other Olympians. Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, and Demeter looked the most worried. They were after all the direct children of Kronos, and they knew exactly what sort of threat he presented. Aphrodite acted much like I would expect her children to; inspecting her nails and fixing her hair while eyeing up all the men in the room. Dionysus simply looked bored out of his mind, while Hermes discreetly scrolled through emails on his phone. Ares looked excited about the prospect of a good war, and Hephaestus looked thoughtful. My mother, Artemis, and surprisingly Apollo all seemed to be thoroughly concerned about the upcoming conflict as well.

After Artemis finished her report, my mother suddenly spoke, "Father have you not realized the great prophecy is to come to fruition tomorrow? Your daughter is on the eve of her sixteenth birthday. Something must be done. After Artemis's report, it is clear we are nowhere close to being prepared for such a conflict."

"I may have a solution," Artemis spoke. I began shaking my head realizing what she was about to propose. "My hunt is down a lieutenant, and what better way to fill the position then awarding it to a daughter of Zeus?"

Thalia looked appalled, and I know I mirrored her expression. I did not want to lose her after Luke. Slowly though, a look of acceptance appeared on her face.

"I believe that may be the wisest decision unless she is to be killed father." My mother spoke so emotionlessly about Thalia's death, it made me think back to Luke's lectures on the treachery of the gods.

"I will not see my daughter killed. If she agrees, I will have no qualms with this decision," said Zeus.

"I-I accept Lady Artemis," Thalia spoke looking at me with sadness. I quickly looked away.

"It's settled then." Artemis got off of her throne, shrinking down and gestured for Thalia to approach her. The next few minutes went by without me noticing. All I could think about was losing Thalia. First Luke and now her. I was heartbroken.

The meeting then resumed and finally, after what seemed like hours, the meeting began to draw to a close. Zeus ordered Artemis to take the Hunt west and hunt any straggling enemy's parties while cutting off their supply lines. He ordered Dionysus to help prepare the camp by increasing training time. His last order of business, however, was one which I was dreading.

"Artemis, please retrieve the demigod who held the sky so that he may be judged by the council." While in reality, we all knew this was just Zeus being a paranoid king, many of the other deities present were quite interested in the demigod capable of holding the sky for an entire week.

"I apologize father, Perseus is incapacitated right now. The strain of holding up the sky for such a long time has ensured a long recovery. He is currently resting in a medically-induced coma to prevent lasting bodily harm to him." She spoke with such confidence I was inclined to believe her, but I noticed Aphrodite look up from inspecting her nails and giving Artemis a curious look.

"As soon as the boy is able, you will bring him to face judgment from the council. Am I clear daughter?"

"Has he not proved himself loyal when he bore the sky? He was a prisoner like just as Athena's daughter and I were. It would be in all of our best interests if he were to simply stay at camp and train with the other children." Zeus narrowed his eyes at Artemis, "I do not doubt his loyalty at this time, but I will see him brought before as soon as he is able. Understood?" he finished tersely.

"Yes father," Artemis replied blankly, "of course."

 **-Artemis POV-**

 **-Mt. Olympus, New York-**

After providing passage for the demigods to return to camp, the gods began to flash away one by one. Dramatic as ever, Zeus disappeared in a large flash of lightning. What was I going to do? I knew I would eventually reveal Percy to the council, but I wasn't expecting to have to do this so soon.

Instead of flashing out, I decided to walk, feeling the need to think. I made my way out into the courtyard, down to a little terrace overlooking the city.

"You know, after millennia of existing I didn't think I could take by surprise anymore. Especially from you Artemis. You have always been quite a stick in the mud when it came to my area of expertise." None other than the irritating goddess of love herself said teasingly as she appeared next to me.

"What do you know Aphrodite?"

"Artemis dear. I am the goddess of love. Love takes many forms, and as much as I am in touch with romance, I am aware of other forms as well. The boy, Perseus, he is your son." She said it with such certainty, I knew she wasn't bluffing

"Listen here Aphrodite, I don't want you anywhere near him understand? If I find out you are seeing him in any capacity, there will be nowhere you can hide from me."

"Peace Artemis, I only wish to help you. Your son is lost, conflicted with himself. Kronos calls out to him, and if you are not careful I fear you will lose him to the Titans."

"Percy is loyal. I would put above you on my list for consorting with the Titans any day. Now leave me alone, and never mention this to anyone, or so help me Zeus, I will make you wish you faded a long time ago."

"Just be careful with him Artemis. He needs friends. Perhaps provide him with a companion. Anything so he is not alone during these trying times." With that, Aphrodite disappeared in a brief flash of light.

I sighed tiredly. Why did he have to tell Atlas? Everything is going to be so much more complicated now.

"Long night?"

"Seriously! Why does everyone think they can ju-" _Oh._ "Lady Hestia, please my apologies, I did not know it was you." Hestia may no longer have a throne, but she was still one of the oldest and most powerful gods. It was basically taboo to disrespect Hestia in any way. Her advice, while rare, is considered important and should not be taken lightly. She, like me, was in the form of a young girl as we gazed down into the streets of Olympus.

"No need to apologize. I know these last few weeks have been trying on you." For a while we stood there in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the peaceful sight in front of us.

"I know about the boy Artemis. I wish to help you."

"What would you have me do with him? He refuses to be tied down in either camp and with Kronos whispering to him, I am beginning to fear the worst. I can't lose him Hestia, he is likely to be my only child for eternity. I want him to be safe from this war. The prophecy gives no indication that he should play any central role, and I wish to keep it that way."

"Fate works in mysterious ways Artemis. He will be an important piece in this war and the next." _Next?_

"What should I do then?"

"Allow me to speak with him. You will be busy with your Hunt in the west, and perhaps I may be able to guide him in the right direction."

"Guide him how? Making him your champion? He is already too powerful. If you were to bless him, my father would not hesitate to kill him no matter the circumstances."

"No. I will not bless him. But allow me to become his patron. I guide him on a righteous path, and perhaps once this war is finished, my brother will be convinced enough of his loyalty to spare him."

I didn't reply for a few minutes. I really did not want any of the other gods consorting with Percy, but if I had to choose, Hestia would be my first choice. Besides, she provides a good point. I could not be there for him, and if he were to prove himself to the council, he will need guidance. This also solves the Kronos problem, as Hestia is known for her powers to control positive emotions. The hearth represented hope, and hope was what he needed most right now.

"Yes. Ok, I approve, but what sort of things will you have him do?"

"Oh nothing too dangerous," she replied cryptically.

"Fine, but let him recover first, he is only mortal and he did just bear the sky for a week. Even for a firstborn, that will leave him to recover for quite some time."

"Of course. See you around Artemis," and with that Hestia left in a flash of fire.

Hopefully whatever Hestia has planned for him will be beneficial. I trusted her somewhat, but Hestia was not known to take on Champions often. For her to take such an interest in Percy was slightly concerning.

Whatever happened next, it was in Percy's hand now.


	6. Chapter 6

- **Percy POV-**

 **-Denver, Colorado-**

The bitter taste of hot coffee was a welcomed delicacy for me. For the last couple of weeks, I have been moving back towards the east coast, on the advice of Hestia. While I was surprised to hear from her at first, it feels good to be given consistent guidance. I haven't seen or heard from Artemis since the whole Atlas fiasco, but Hestia assured me of her approval on this. Not like I cared if she approved or not. What 'this' is, I'm not a hundred percent sure. All I know is that Hestia will visit me semi-frequently in dreams to give me 'assignments'.

Usually, I would be pretty pissed off because this just makes me think that Artemis found me a babysitter. Overall though, I'm kind of enjoying this relationship so far.

 _-Flashback, 2 weeks ago-_

 _The tent was beginning to get cold with the bitter chill of night winter air seeping in through the seams of the tent. I got up and head towards the small chimney in the corner. Grabbing a few logs from the pile, I turn around and drop them all over the floor. There sitting right in front of the small flame sits a girl no older than ten, with light brown hair._

 _She looks over at me, allowing me to see warm, ember eyes, glowing slightly in the darkened room._

 _"Hope is strongest at the hearth Perseus. You really should tend to the fire more consistently." She gestures for me to join her by the fire, and I idly begin to reach for the silver pendant around my neck._

 _"Peace son of Artemis. I am Hestia, and I have come to give you an offer."_

 _"How do you know who I am?" Slightly panicked, I begin to look around for any other intruders. Apollo was here earlier, so if Hestia found me, who knows who else could have followed._

 _"Not many people can keep things from me. Your mother is no different. I have not come here to turn you in child. I am here to help."_

 _"And how will you help me Lady Hestia?" I ask, starting to calm down._

 _"I spoke with your mother recently. I have convinced her that my guidance for you will be invaluable for your role in this war."_

 _"And what sort of guidance would you be providing for me?"_

 _"Don't worry young hero. I know you are a free spirit. I will simply provide you with advice on where to go, and how to help in the war effort. I am a peaceful goddess, and as such I need someone to represent me, albeit indirectly."_

 _"So what, am I like your champion or something?"_

 _"In a way. I will assist you in your endeavors and provide advice, but ultimately, your actions are your own. Think of me as your patron if you insist on giving me a title."_

 _For a while, I sat there in a stupor. On one hand, Artemis trusted Hestia enough to approach me with this proposition. It would be nice to have someone to interact with on a regular basis. On the other hand, I know this is just Artemis giving me a babysitter._

 _"Ok. And if I were to accept such a relationship with you, what would you have me do right now? I refuse to be tied down at either of the camps."_

 _"While I won't tell you exactly what to do, I do recommend you move eastward. Artemis has been ordered to bring her Hunt to the West coast."_

 _"And this is a problem because? I know I'm her illegal child or whatever, but I'm pretty sure she's not going to turn me in or anything."_

 _"Of course not Percy. She may not always show it, but she does love you. Unfortunately, my brother heard of your impressive feat of holding the sky, and has ordered her to bring you before the council. However, if she cannot find you, she can't bring you before him. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yeah I get it." I pause for a moment. "So move eastward and do what? Just hunt random beasts like usual?"_

 _"Perhaps, but I have something special in mind that, should you accept, will offer you a bit of a reprieve from restlessly hunting monsters?"_

 _"The son of Poseidon, Nathan," she continued, "will return to his mortal home in New York City at the end of the summer to attend school. When he does this, his overly strong scent will put him in constant danger. What I am proposing is you to join him in his classes and protect him from harm. I will of course provide you with housing and other necessary resources. Your only concern will be to protect him, and perhaps learn something as well," she finished teasingly._

 _"Wait so now I'm the glorified body guard of some random demigod? Seems a bit lame if you ask me."_

 _"Tell me Percy, has your mother ever mentioned the Great prophecy to you?"_

 _"No why?"_

 _She handed me a small slip of paper_

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

 _"Wow," Is all I could muster. "So Nathan is the prophecy child then? That's why you want me to protect him?" I couldn't help feel a kindling of pride. Nathans life was probably the most sought after thing in the monster world. Defending him would provide quite the challenge._

 _"Yes, but it is imperative that he does not learn what the prophecy says."_

 _"Ok, you managed to pique my interest. When do I have to be in New York by?"_

 _"You have until the end of the summer. He is safe at camp now. I would suggest you begin to make your way east now. This way you may hunt as many monsters as your heart desires on the way. I apologize Percy, but I must go now before anyone realizes I am gone. We will be in touch."_

 _"Ok. Thank-you Lady Hestia." But she was already gone. I was excited by the prospect of such a dangerous challenge, and I decided to get right to work formulizing a plan._

 _-Flashback end-_

 **-Jason Grace POV-**

 **-Camp Jupiter, Oakland Hills CA-**

The war has been really heating up the last couple of months. The praetors have been sending out more and more patrols recently. Intelligence suggests the Titans are planning something big. A couple of weeks ago, a massive disturbance was reported to having taken place at Mount Tam, the current location of Mount Othyrs. Although we knew very little from our own scouting parties, it was decided in the latest Senate meeting that I am to contact the demigod Percy Jackson.

Although he claims to be a son of Apollo, and his exemplary archery skills seem to back it, I've always felt less at ease around him than other children of Apollo. His vivid silver eyes have a predatory aura to them and from I can tell he is not overly sociable. Apollos descendants generally were.

It came as a shock when 6 months ago he came to Camp seeking temporary asylum, but not wishing to be admitted into the legion. This did not put him in a position of trust. We know for a fact there are rebel demigods out there, many of which we know were never in the legion. Regardless, Octavian found nothing to suggest treachery, so the Praetors allowed him to stay.

He informed us he was, what he called, a lone agent for Olympus. Apparently, his father visits him in his dreams and provides instructions for assignments. Of course it was pretty obvious he was lying.

Regardless, a few weeks later, he left saying he was going on an extended scouting mission to the San Francisco bay area.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson." I was in the bath house; the rest of the legion was out training.

The mist cleared, and I saw Percy for the first time in months. He appeared to be sitting up in a tree, sharpening silver arrows with a whetstone. His outfit is almost the exact same as it was when he left. He is wearing a black hoodie, dark green combat pants, and combat boots. His unique bronze armor is spread out on the ground below him, where it looks like he made camp for the night.

"Percy," I spoke calmly.

"Whoa," he gasped, eyes widening in recognition. "Geez Jase no need to scare me like that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, but the Senate asked me to contact you."

"Oh. How are things going? How is camp? Sorry I haven't checked in, but the gods have kept me busy."

"Sure, of course. Things are fine for the most part. They asked me to contact you to see if you knew anything about the disturbance at Mt. Othrys a couple weeks ago." I noticed him tense and pause. He seemed on edge about something, as he stared off into the distance. In the brief time I knew him, Percy was always so confident. For him to act this way, something had to be wrong.

"Uh yeah. About that. The situation has been taken care of for now. I'm actually not in the area anymore. I am moving east."

"What happened? Why are you heading east? Most of the monster activity is on the west coast not the east."

"The events that took place at Mt. Tam 2 weeks ago are confidential. Sorry Jason, orders you know?" He shot me a troubled smile. "I have a new long term assignment in the east. I am not completely sure how long I'll be there. I will let you know if my situation changes."

"Come on Perce, you gotta give me more than that. It's hard enough keeping you on the Senate's good side as it is!"

All of a sudden he sharply looked up, focusing on something in the distance.

"Listen I'm sorry, but some things you just aren't meant to know. Anyways, I have to go now. A couple empousai just chose the wrong time to enter my camp. I've been itching to try out my new fire arrows." With that, he slashed through the Iris message as he drew his bow and notched a flaming arrow.

Sighing, I walked out of the bathhouse and began to walk towards the Principia. Sometimes I wish I had that exciting of a life. I wondered if it ever got lonely.

 **-Time skip, 3 weeks-**

 **-Percy POV-**

 **-Mark Twain National Forest, Missouri-**

I decided to set up my camp in one of the Hunts' favorite areas. With them being on the other side of the country and all, I thought it would be ok.

A long time ago, soon after I learned Artemis was my mother, I left Camp to try and join the Hunt. When she refused, I decided to do the next best thing and stalk them. Now I know it sounds creepy, but hey, I was only eleven at the time. Anyway, after doing that for a while, I decided they weren't really worth my time, and started to hunt on my own.

Anyway, ever since Jason contacted me a few weeks ago, things have been relatively quiet. Just a few stray monsters here and there trying to find asylum with Kronos's forces. Camp had tried to contact me a couple of times, but I told them off. They wanted me to come back, so I just told them I was on another important mission from Olympus. Which wasn't a total lie.

I was given an abbreviated run down on the events of the quest sent to rescue me, and I felt bad about the girl, Bianca, dying.

Hestia had contacted me several times through my dreams making suggestions on where to go, but she left me alone for the most part.

Perhaps the most interesting thing that has happened recently was the arrival of my new hunting companion.

 _-Flashback, 5 days ago_

 _I woke up and decided to go out and find some breakfast. I was camping in a small clearing in Kansas. The second I stepped outside my tent, I came face to face with a large midnight black wolf. I quickly drew my bow and aimed it at the beast, but it simply put its' head down and whimpered._

 _I slowly approached it, waiting for it to pounce. When I got within a couple feet of it, I noticed something hanging around its neck. Curious, I cautiously stepped up to the wolf, and inspected the object. Sure enough, it was a pendant identical to the one I had around my neck._

 _I smiled, and slowly petted the wolf, as she nuzzled my hand._

 _-Flashback end-_

Learning to hunt with a companion was challenging, yet rewarding. I ended up naming her Riley, because honestly I couldn't think of anything better, and she seemed to like it.

While I prided myself on my tracking skills, Riley's sense of smell was unrivaled. The amount of monsters I found with her became increasingly higher. In fact, I think this month has been a personal record for me. So far I have tracked and successfully killed 73 individual monsters. Pretty impressive if I say so myself. I really needed to thank Artemis the next time I saw her.

After I made a small fire, I sat down to prepare a rabbit which I caught on my way into camp. Riley was off hunting larger game, so I was alone. All of a sudden, the flames flickered, and a soothing voice that I have recently become acquainted to spoke out.

 _"Percy, are you there? This is urgent."_

"I am here Lady Hestia, why are you contacting me? Do you have a mission for me?" The prospect of an exciting adventure jerked me out of my previous thoughts as I approached the suddenly rejuvenated flame.

 _"A rescue mission. There are two young demigods near your location that will require your assistance shortly. You will rescue them and escort them to Camp Half-Blood."_ While I wasn't exactly at the prospect of going to camp, I knew I had to. If I didn't help these kids, they will either die, or be brainwashed into fighting for the Titans.

"Ok, I'll do it. What exactly am I dealing with here though?"

 _"There is no time. You must get to their location as fast as possible."_ Before I could even ask _where_ I was supposed to go, I felt her presence leave as the flame slowly died down.

Suddenly, a series of images flashed through my mind. _A church, a street sign that said Silverleaf Rd., a 'welcome to Springfield' sign. A young boy with olive skin and black hair with a girl around the same age with dark skin and brown, curly hair. The boy was clutching what looked like an iron sword as he got into an amateur fighting stance._

With that in mind, I quickly put two fingers to my mouth, summoning a sharp whistle, before gathering up the necessary supplies for this job.

Riley appeared in under a minute, and after projecting our mission into her mind (benefit of being the son of the mistress of animals), I quickly bound off through the woods at unbelievable speed. While I never actually tested it, I knew from experience I could easily keep pace with most cars on the highway.

Traveling across the country alone hunting monsters, has put me in to some very dangerous situations. In such situations, fleeing for hours on end has gifted me quite the endurance.

I arrived in the town at just around half passed 8. _Ok, now just to find these two kids and get out of here_. A loud crash a few blocks away helped me narrow it down, and sprinting over, my mouth dropped open in shock. The girl was up on the steps of the church, looking utterly terrified and was trying to shout out encouragements to her companion.

The boy, who I later identified as Nico di Angelo son of Hades, was morphing in and out of the shadows trying to stab the two huge Cyclopes that were currently attacking him.

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I took off, leaping twenty feet in the air, shooting one of the cyclops through its head as I came down. Roaring out in rage, the other beast quickly turned around to face me, as I put my bow on my back, and drew the two silver knives strapped to my thighs. I smirked at it cockily

"Hey there big boy. Wouldn't want to miss movie night with your buddy over there back down in Tartarus now would you?" Screaming in anger, the thing charged at me. I ran to meet him and at the last second, dropped down and stabbed one knife into his left knee before jumping back up, turning around to face him.

The thing dropped to its knee, trying and failing to pull the knife out. It was in _really_ deep. I approached confidently, silently gloating at its pitiful demise. I must admit, as sadistic as this behavior is, it really is addicting. It made eye contact with me as I came up right next to him, and just as he was about to swing at me, I plunged the other knife as deep into its one eye as it could go.

Now thoroughly covered in monster dust, I turned to the two kids who were both gaping at me, having not moved to their respective spots.

"Well a thank-you would be nice, but we need to move quickly now before any more monsters come."

Who-who _are_ you?" the Goth boy spoke fearfully. Upon closer inspection, he looked like he adopted Thalia's style of dress, just with a lot more black.

"Oh right. How rude of me. My name is Percy Jackson and as much as I would love to learn your names, like I just said we really need to get out of here."

"Percy Jackson? We're not going anywhere with you. My sister died trying to rescue you, so there is no I am going to let you 'help' Hazel and I." So this was the infamous son of Hades I had heard _so_ much about.

"Bianca was your sister? Wow kid, I'm really sorry about that. But look, the longer we stay here, the more danger you two are in, and I have instructions to bring you two to camp, so if you will just fol-"

"Hazel is not going to camp. I will not lose another sister at that wretched place. Plus everyone there thinks I am a freak or something!" The kid seemed really upset, and the last thing I needed was to make enemies with a grudge-holding son of Hades.

"What if," I was really gonna regret this, "What if there was somewhere else she could go?"

"What are you talking about," he asked suspiciously. I thought it was kind of weird how the girl, Hazel, was just standing there watching us talk about where she was going to live, but I let it go. For now.

"Listen just trust me for a minute. If I told you there was theoretically a place, where Hazel could go to train, that wasn't Camp Half-Blood, and you could still visit her with your weird shadow powers, what would you say?" I said this in a hushed voice, figuring if the kid went for this, then it would be better if Hazel didn't know about the Greek camp.

"Ok, I'll bite. But where is this place? Why does no one talk about it at camp? And how did you know I could shadow travel?"

"All in good time kid. However, if I'm gonna do this for you, you gotta do something for me. You cannot, under any circumstances whatsoever, ever mention Camp Half-Blood to her," I gestured up at Hazel who was still staring at us confusedly, "or anyone at this place. Also you can't tell anyone at Camp Half-Blood about this Ok? This is one of the gods' most well-kept secrets and if word of this got out, a lot of people will die." I told him this in my most serious voice, and he nodded at me. I was taking a huge risk bringing her there and showing him, but I could certainly relate to not fitting in at Camp, so I sort of sympathized with him.

"Ok. You got yourself a deal. And you're sure she will be safer there than at camp?"

"You have no idea."

I was really gonna regret this.


	7. Chapter 7

_-Flashback, 7 years ago-_

 _Mike was having friends over again. For most kids, this would be an exciting prospect. Perhaps, the other men would bring their own children over to play. If not, a night of relative peace away from parents was assured._

 _None of these applied to 6 year old Percy Jackson though. For him, it meant a work of hard work acting like a butler for a bunch of fat, drunk men._

 _"Boy! Where are those beers at? The fellas and I are getting thirsty in here. You remembered what happened last time we got too thirst don't ya boy," he shot a cruel smirk at the boy. Percy shuddered at the memory. They had beat him so bad, he couldn't leave the house for 2 weeks._

 _He hurried into the kitchen to get the beers. Taking out a six pack, he rushed back into the living area._

 _"What's this?! Don't they teach you how to count in school? There are 4 of us, and there are only 6 beers here. What's gonna happen when we all finish our first?" Percy looked down at the floor. Uh oh, here it comes._

 _"GO TO THE KITCHEN AND GET US TWO MORE BEFORE I LOSE MY FUCKNING MIND!"_

 _"But sir," he hesitated, "there are no more. That was the last case."_

 _"Well then," he breathed, sending a chill down the young boy's spine. "I did warn you boy." With that he got up, taking slowly taking off his belt. Percy ran into his room, slamming the door, heart thumping._

 _Mike busted through the door, sending Percy sprawling across the floor._

 _"You dare try to escape your punishment. How many times do I have tell you boy? Your parents left you at that orphanage for a reason, and your sole duty in life is to serve out your punishment for what you did!"_

 _"But what did I do!?'_

 _"You were born you worthless freak." And with that Mike brought the belt down._

 **-Nico POV-**

 **-Camp Jupiter, Oakland Hills CA-**

After spending only a few days at Camp Jupiter, I already wanted to leave. Don't get me wrong, the place was amazing. The beautiful city of New Rome stood glistening in the valley. Camp Jupiter itself had impressive defenses, and the battle capabilities these people possessed was really incredible. Still, the monotony that came from living under a strict regimen was a real turn off. I could easily see why Percy didn't stay here.

Speaking of Percy, he was off talking to the Praetors about some sort of report or something. He briefly told me that the Romans thought he was some sort of secret agent or whatever. Hearing it from him sounded silly, and I could not believe the Romans actually believed him.

He told me we were going to have to leave soon, but honestly I was looking to go now. The longer I stayed here, the more nervous I got. It seems that even here people didn't like me because my dad was Hades-er-Pluto.

I could see why Percy told me to keep CHB a secret though. The Romans hated Greeks, and if they found out that a Greek camp of demigods was stationed a few thousand miles away, they would march on and ultimately destroy the Greeks.

"Hey Nico, is it true that you're leaving tonight?" When Hades sent me a dream telling me about Hazel, I jumped at the opportunity to help her. I would not lose another sister. The fact that she spent like 70 years dead though was a bit disconcerting. Catching her up with modern culture was proving to be a difficult challenge.

"Yeah sorry Hazel. Percy and I need to leave," I said quickly trying to remember the alibi Percy gave me. "We are going to take care of some things in New York, but I will visit all the time ok? Plus, I'm the ambassador for Pluto now so I can come here whenever," I said giving her a convincing smile. I felt bad about lying to her, but she would be safe here and I couldn't jeopardize that.

"Why do you guys have to go east? Nico," she hesitated, "people have been saying things about Percy. They think he's a spy or something."

"If he was a spy, would he have brought us here? You have to trust me on this Hazel. Percy and I," I paused. "We're not like you and the others here. We're different and we don't belong here."

"What does that even mean Nico? I know you want me to be safe, but I want you to be safe too. Maybe leaving with Percy isn't such a great idea."

"Geez, why is everyone I save always so distrusting of me? Is it because I'm that good at killing monsters? Because it's really starting to feel like that." _Of course_. That boy could really creep up on you, and this is coming from a son of Hades!

"Hey Percy, how'd everything go at the meeting?" Hazel, for whatever reason, was still really timid around Percy. In the week it took us to get here, the two had barely spoken more than three sentences to each other.

"Good. We are all set to head out tonight. Meet me by the tunnel at 8. First things first though, while I'm here I think I'm gonna take advantage of one of those famous Roman baths. Nico. Hazel." With that he set off in the direction of the bath house.

"You're telling me he doesn't make you at all nervous," Hazel said skeptically.

"Percy and I are more similar than you think. While he might seem suspicious, he's a good guy." I had heard a little about him back at camp. He, like me, didn't feel accepted and left. Although he apparently spent almost four years there before leaving, our situations were eerily similar.

"If you say so. He gives me the creeps."

"Well maybe if you actually tried to talk to him, he wouldn't creep you out so much. He did save our lives in case you forgot." I was a little pissed about everyone talking bad about Percy. He was just lost in the world like me.

"Sorry." A few moments of silence passed between us.

"Don't be. The others," I faltered, "that we work with sometimes get a similar vibe. Just try opening up to him next time you see him ok?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good. Now, why don't you give me a tour of Camp Jupiter _Probatio_ Hazel?"

 **-Nathan POV-**

 **-Camp Half-Blood-**

Ever since the quest, things have been really quiet at camp. While usually, everyone would love the chance to decompress after a stressful summer, I couldn't find it in myself to do so.

Annabeth really took it bad when Thalia joined the Hunters, and Percy was still basically MIA. Besides a couple abbreviated Iris messages, there hadn't really been any word from the son of Artemis.

Annabeth told me that Percy was probably really powerful, because apparently, the first half blood child of any deity has slightly more than 50% of godly DNA in their system, something which didn't really make since to me since I thought gods didn't have DNA to begin with.

Anyway, I knew Annabeth was pretty pissed at Percy for blowing us off. So that was where I am headed right now. I figure if I can engage Annabeth in a social activity by confronting Percy, I will be killing two birds with one stone.

I walked up to the front door of the Athena cabin and knocked. I always felt awkward around the Athena cabin, like Athena was just projecting her hatred towards me through the building.

The door opened, and one of Annabeth's brothers, Malcom, answered the door.

"Oh, hey Nathan. What's up?"

"Hey, is Annabeth here, I wanted to ask her something."

"No, she's not sorry. Try the beach though, she has been hanging out around there a lot lately."

"Ok, thanks Malcom." I don't know why, but the thought that Annabeth has been hanging out the beach brought a smile to my face.

She was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, sitting on the surf staring off into the horizon. Her golden blonde hair glistened from the sun as it was gently blown around from the ocean breeze.

"Annabeth," I called out. She turned her head to look at me and then looked back towards the horizon. I approached awkwardly, sitting down next to her.

"Rough summer huh?" _Idiot!_ Obviously it had been rough on her. She had held the entire weight of the sky on her shoulders for crying out loud.

"Yeah, rough."

"Hey, I was going to ask you if you wanted to try and IM Percy again. Maybe he knows where Nico is." A couple of weeks ago, Nico just up and left without a word to anyone. I knew he was having a hard time adjusting to camp, but talking to him was sort of out of the question for me. Ever since we returned from the quest without his sister, he had not been quiet about his hatred towards me.

"That's actually not a bad idea Nathan."

"Hey, I have good ideas sometimes too!"

We got up, and headed back to my cabin to us the fountain, which was extremely efficient at conveying Iris messages. I made the water mist up, and tossed a drachma into the fountain.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson."

The mist cleared, and Percy appeared looking relaxed in what looked like a massive hot tub. He was talking to someone that we couldn't see off to the side.

"Yeah, we're heading out tonight, you got a problem with that?"Not wanting to witness a brawl, I decided to alert Percy to our presence.

"Percy."

"What the-. What do I need to do to get a break from you guys?" Looking at whoever he was just talking to, he got up, causing Annabeth and I to flush seeing as he was buck naked.

"Gods Percy, put some clothes on!"

"Seriously," he began incredulously, "You called me while I was taking a _bath_. Now what do you want? I was trying to enjoy a hot, relaxing bath before you guys interrupted."

"Where are you exactly Percy? Who were you talking to?" Annabeth asked, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well if you _must know,_ I'm at a hotel right now. I'm heading out tonight though. And before you ask, I'm actually returning to camp. I think you guys are a man down, so I'm returning the kid."

"You found Nico, that's great! That's actually what we are calling you about. When do you think you'll be back?"

"Probably a week or so. I'm gonna give Nico a monster killing 101 tutorial on our way back. You can only learn so much at camp." Around the corner, a girl in a purple shirt walked into the room with a towel.

"Percy, who are they? Are they other half-bloods?" He looked slightly panicked for a second before looking up at us real quick.

"Ha mortals am I right? I'll see you guys soon. I'll tell Nico you said hi," he said hastily before cutting the connection.

"Well that wasn't suspicious at all now was it?" Annabeth said to me.

"They could be rebel demigods. Do you think he and Nico turned?" I frowned. Those two were powerful demigods. It would be bad news for us if they turned.

"I doubt it. Percy was held captive with me at Mt. Othyrs."

"Yeah but do remember what Luke said," I replied thinking back.

 _"You are all blind. Olympus is a plague that must be stopped. The gods use us like tools. Just ask Percy what I'm talking about. I'm sure he would be delighted to talk about his predicament."_ "What do you think he meant by that?"

She looked at me like I was stupid before replying, "I'm pretty sure Luke was referring to the whole son of Artemis thing when he said that."

"Oh right," I said feeling stupid.

"Percy can be trusted, whoever that was he was talking to was probably working with him. Let's just wait until he gets back before we jump to any conclusions."

"Yeah, your right. People don't need another reason to be suspicious of him around here."

I just couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something big from us, but Annabeth was right. He saved her life, and for that he at least deserved the benefit of the doubt. But he better be ready to answer some questions when he gets back here with Nico.

 **-Percy POV-**

 **-Long Island, NY-**

Traveling with Nico was proving to be quite the challenge. With him around, our combined scent was acting like a giant magnet for all sorts of baddies. While normally, I would welcome this, Nico was sort of a wildcard. Now that he didn't have Hazel to look after, he started to act a bit more like a kid around me.

After a while, he sort of opened up to me, and told me about how Hazel was dead for a while. While the circumstances around her return to the land of the living, and around her death too for that matter, were slightly disconcerting, I could really only deal with one problem at a time.

I taught Nico some basic hunting skills, and general precautions to take around monsters. I tried to help him work on his shadow powers, and while he improved quite a bit, they were still very unreliable.

Much to his delight, Riley had taken a liking to him. It appeared to me that she was treating him like she would a pup, but I didn't dare tell him that.

My main focus was our fast approaching return to camp. We would arrive later this afternoon, and I knew I was due for one of Annabeth's infamous lecture/interrogation sessions. I still can't get over the fact that they Iris messaged me while I was at Camp Jupiter. In fact, I was sort of counting on the fact that maybe Iris would reject the connection or something. Regardless, I know I have to have a good alibi for everyone. Nico would just have to follow whatever I came up with.

Finally reaching the bottom of Half-Blood hill, the feeling of nostalgia hit me full blast. Cresting the hill, I gazed down at the place I called home for years. While, I gave off the vibe of hating camp, this place will always hold a special place in my heart. I basically grew up here.

We made our way down to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were doing what they always did during the day, playing cards.

"Ah, Percy, Nico, it's good to see you both. We feared the worst when Nico turned up missing. Thank you for bringing him back Percy."

"No problem Chiron. It was actually pretty cool hanging out with him."

"Will you be staying Percy? You are always welcome, and your bunk in the Hermes cabin remains yours."

"Yeah. Actually, I'm thinking about staying for the rest of the summer."

"Of course. I was quite surprised you did not return with the others after the quest. I can only imagine how tired you must be."

"Yeah, you know me though. I couldn't help but kill a few monsters for my troubles back at Mt. Tam," I said assuredly. I wasn't sure, but I somehow got the feeling that maybe Chiron knew about Camp Jupiter. Not that I would ever confront him about it, but hopefully it made me look a little less suspicious to him.

"Well, feel free to join today's activities. I do believe a certain pair of demigods have been itching to see you. Nico, if you don't mind I would like to talk with you in my office."

I shot a quick glance at Nico. He subtly nodded at me and glanced up at Chiron. "Yeah sure."

Dismissed, I watched as Nico walked into the Big House before walking back towards the cabins, giving Mr. D a brief nod. He just rolled his eyes, and I internally clenched my fists. _Arrogant god._

Walking back to the Hermes cabin, many campers stared at me. It was then I realized that I didn't recognize as many of them as I should have. When I first got to camp, we didn't have nearly as many campers as we did now. It was still nothing to what they had over at Camp Jupiter, but it was still a far cry from what we had years ago. Before that quest to get the Golden Fleece last year, camp was left largely undefended. We lost so many people to guard duty.

"Percy?" I turned around and internally groaned at the sight. Nathan, Annabeth, and a satyr, I think his name is Grover, were standing there looking like they were just coming back from a beach day.

"Hey," I offered awkwardly. Annabeth rushed up to me, and before I could really even register what was happening, she had me in bone crushing hug. _Oh right. I sort of saved her life last month._

"We were so worried about you! Why didn't you return to camp after you got better?" She said letting go and punched me in the arm. Hard.

"OW! Geez Annabeth, calm down will you. I had some other business to attend to before I came back."

"Yeah about that," Nathan said finally finding his voice. "Where were you when we IM'd you the other day? That girl asked if we were demigods. And by the way where is Nico? Do you know why he ran away?"

"He ran away because everyone treated him like a freak," I spat, using that as an excuse to avoid his other questions.

"Oh shit. Of course! I should have known people would treat him differently with him being a son of Hades. I dealt with that a little when I first got claimed too."

"I highly doubt your situations are that similar Nathan. He is the son of one of the most feared gods out there. He needs someone to be there for him."

"Well that's sort of hard when he won't even come within 20 feet of me unless he's trying to murder me." He looked really put out. Nico had told me about his hatred towards the son of Poseidon. Nathan seemed like a good kid, albeit somewhat cocky and prideful.

"About that. I talked to him about the whole him blaming you for Bianca's death thing on the way back. He may still be mad, but I made it so your relationship should still be somewhat salvageable."

"Really thanks." He looked at me with something akin to gratitude and awe.

"Hey Nathan, why don't you and Grover go wash up for archery. I would like to speak to Percy for a few minutes. Privately." Oh shit, I almost forgot Annabeth.

"Yeah, ok," he said looking at the two of us, before walking off with the satyr.

"Come on. Let's talk," she said leading me into the woods towards Zeus's fist.

"Now cut the crap. I'm not as naïve as Nathan. I know you were with other demigods when we contacted you last week. Now either you're gonna tell me where you were and who you were with, or I'm going to report you to Chiron."

"Annabeth." Boy, this was going to be difficult. "There are forces at play here that the people at camp can't know about. Please believe me when I tell you that if this was to get out, hundreds of demigods all across the country would die."

"So I was right then. There is somewhere else for demigods to go. Is that where you took Nico? To see if he would rather stay there?"

"Look Annabeth, I'm not going to talk about this anymore. I am taking a huge risk just telling you as much as I have. I grew up this camp and I'm loyal to Olympus. As far as I'm concerned, that's all you people need to know about me. I would never do anything to put people here at risk, and by telling you anything else I would be doing exactly that," I finished hotly. With that I stood up and began to make my way to my old bunk in the Hermes Cabin, leaving a clearly flustered and confused daughter of Athena behind. I would have to keep a careful eye on her around Nico, although I'm pretty sure he could take care of himself.

Casting a longing glance over at the silver Artemis cabin, usually reserved for when the hunters visited camp, I stepped into the Hermes cabin. These last few weeks of summer are going to be stressful. Which is funny considering I spent my summers hunting down dangerous monsters by myself out in the wild.

I left Riley up by Peleus at Thalia's tree. I didn't want anyone to mistake her as a hellhound and try to kill her, though it was more for their safety than for her. I hoped no one was allergic to dogs otherwise it was gonna be hard to convince Chiron to let Riley stay. Maybe she wouldn't mind hanging out in the woods until we left for the city.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Percy POV-**

 **-New York City-**

In hindsight, maybe settling down for awhile wasn't my best idea of the year. The apartment that Hestia supplied me with is very nice, don't get me wrong. It's nice, but not in an overly flashy way, but also not quite something you would expect to see when it's sole occupant is a thirteen year old boy.

No, trading in a sleeping bag for a king-sized bed was not the problem at all. The problem was that his overly excitable wolf-pup was breaking in the new place in style. Within days, the place was almost unrecognizable. Fortunately I don't see myself inviting over many guests but still!

In addition to that, Riley is posing even more challenges in our new urban lifestyle. As much as I would just _love_ to take a stroll through Central Park with her, I'm not quite convinced that someone wouldn't call the cops. Also, talk about being a picky eater. I was hoping that she would just suck it up and eat dog-food for a few months, but i quickly realized that she was not having that. So one awkward Iris message to Hestia later, and she is now providing me with five times as much raw meat as before. As if that wasn't enough problems, I have already been contacted half a dozen times about noise complaints for Riley howling at the moon. And I'm just waiting for people to start and question what exactly is up here.

So forgive me for being more than a little ticked off walking into Goode High.

"HEY! Watch it punk." A large kid with pale blonde hair with the build of a football player was glowering at me. He was definitely a junior or senior, so I immediately knew there wasn't much I could do with me trying to keep a low profile and all. Still, it was jerks like him that made me agree with my mom that _sometimes_ boys were inferior.

"Forgive me your highness, I wasn't paying attention and didn't notice you. As surprising as that is." I spoke this not realizing the 4 friends he had standing behind him. It was now that I noticed the small crowd that was forming.

"What was that twig? I was wondering when we were gonna have to teach the freshies the rules around here huh boys?" All five of them spread out and started to crack their knuckles trying to be intimidating. Seriously these mortal kids need to stop being so cliche. Before any of them could make a move, I lunged forward into fatso #1 and punched him square in the nose, resulting in a satisfying crunch and breaking his nose. Time seemed to stop as everyone stared at him. He looked down at his hands which were now covered in blood. Slowly, shock gave way to anger.

"Get him," he hissed. As another one, fatso #2, went to come at me, the fire alarms went off. Everyone jolted in surprise, before rushing out of the building.

"Next time, you're dead," fatso #1 muttered to me before shoving me into the throng of people rushing for the outside.

As everyone began to assemble by homeroom so that the teachers could take a headcount, I wandered over to my class. Nathan was there giving me an unimpressed look.

"Word of advice, maybe try not pissing off the school bully in your first week of high school Percy." While he was nearly a year older than me, I was turning 14 soon so Hestia assured me that would be an appropriate age for a freshman. This way I could be as close to Nathan as possible.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I'm still new with this whole school thing. Kindergarten was hard enough." I told Nathan I was thinking about trying to re immerse myself back into the mortal world for a while, and asked him if he would mind if I attended the same school as him. He agreed, but I think it was more to do with Annabeth forcing him to than anything else.

"Yeah about that. Are you sure starting school as a ninth grader is a good idea?" Honestly I thought it was a terrible idea but.

"Hey, it's not like I'm illiterate. Plus, how creepy would it look if I started attending the first grade."

"True, but don't expect much help from me with academics, it's hard enough as is for me." He was right of course. All demigods had dyslexia and ADHD which made any academics much harder than for mortal children.

A few minutes later the teachers started waving everyone back inside, and as Nathan and I shuffled in with everyone else, I caught eyes with the fatso across the courtyard, and he made a threatening gesture with his fists. I just rolled my eyes. If he knew what I fought and took down on a regular basis, he'd be running for the hills pissing his pants.

Regardless, for the rest of that day and pretty much that first month as a whole, I tried to keep my head down, and not attract any unwanted attention. The only monsters i dealt with were a hellhound or two and the occasional empousae; child's play. I also made a few friends; Cass, a girl in our class who saw what happened with the fatso that day, whose name I later learned was Jeff, Pat and Tom, who reminded me way too much of the Stoll brothers from Camp, and Rachel, who was more of Nathan's friend, but seemed to take a liking to me as well.

 **-Time skip, 6 weeks-**

I slumped down into my seat in first period, sluggishly dropping my bag onto the floor besides me. Tonight I was having my new friends over for pizza. Apparently it was, as Tom put it, 'Incredibly awesome' to live alone in a huge apartment with your own dog. Personally I thought it got quite boring, but I finally gave in and invited them over to hang out.

Unfortunately that meant staying up until the ungodly hour of three in the morning to to clean the place. Riley really did a number on the place.

"Ready for tonight dude!?" Nathan said playfully punching me in the arm. He was quickly coming around to my Percy charm, and we're on a fast track to becoming good friends, a rarity for me.

"Huh? Oh yeah of course. Can't wait."

"Dude, if you don't want to do this, that's fine. My mom already offered to have everyone over." I straightened up from my slouched and looked over at him. Nathan's mom was seriously one of the nicest people I've ever met.

"No, it's fine. It's just my wolf you know? She really dug her claws into the place, if you know what I mean. I was up all night cleaning." Nathan's eyes widened.

"Oh crap, that's right. Will she be ok with strangers coming over?"

"Honestly Nath, I'm not an expert on godly wolves but, I think as long as I'm fine with everybody, she will be too." Riley may be a fierce hunting wolf, but she was really a sweetheart when it came down to it. She's lucky my bed is so big, otherwise she'd be on the floor at night.

"Sounds good. Seven right?"

"Yeah, seven." I would need the extra time to undo anything Riley messed up while I was at school.

"Cool. I know everyone else is excited to come over. Hey is it cool if Rachel comes? I know you guys don't know each other too well, but she doesn't have too many friends."

"Sure, Rachel's cool. Of course she can come."

"Great!"

When I got home later that day, I spent over two hours throwing out all the pillow stuffing from what had to be our twentieth set of pillows. Honestly I'm not sure why Hestia kept resupplying them, but I wasn't about to complain.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after seven, and I got up to let everyone in. Nathan told everyone his mom would drive, that way they could all arrive together for their first visit.

I opened the door, trying to keep Riley from getting around me. "Hey guys. Just give me a minute," I said quickly before closing the door. I went over to my bedroom, and called Riley over before closing the door on her. It was probably better to warm everyone up to the idea, before I just let out a wolf anyway.

I ran back over to the door, throwing it open. "Sorry guys just had to take care of my pet."

"Cool," Rachel said, "What kind of pet do you have?"

"Um, a dog," I said ushering everybody inside to try and change the subject. I led everyone into a sitting room with a huge flat screen hanging on the wall.

"Cool," Pat said excitedly, "What kind of games do you have?"

"Uh, games?" I asked stupidly.

"You know video games. What else do you do around here everyday?" _Train,_ I thought. Hestia included a huge room where I could practice and train with all sorts of weapons.

"Dude, how do you even have this," Tom said, "It's not supposed to come out for another two months!"

"Uhhhh. Who wants pizza?" I asked changing the subject. Everyone started yelling what toppings they wanted, so I wrote down a list and headed into the kitchen to call and order.

"So who lives here again?" Rachel asked following me into the kitchen.

"Just me," I said throwing over my best reassuring smile. She didn't seem all too convinced, as I dialed the number for a pizzeria a couple blocks away.

Halfway through giving the order, Cass burst into the room. "Percy, there's someone at the door for you. She says she's your mom."

"WHAT!" I yell dropping the phone on the counter. I briefly acknowledge Rachel picking up the phone out of the corner of my eye as I rush to the door. Sure enough, standing there leaning against the door, glaring at Tom and Pat, in her 20 year old form is my mom.

"Mom?" I ask in disbelief. "What on earth are you doing here?" She turned her eyes sharply onto me, and I knew I had to move this conversation to a different location quickly, before she said something to Pat and Tom.

"Here," I said before she could say anything, "let's talk in here," I said gesturing to my bedroom. She nods tersely and I walk over to the door. Of course, as I opened the door is when I remembered who I had locked in there.

Without warning, Riley barged through the door in all her 200 lb. glory. Cass screamed which caused Tom and Pat to start panicking.

"What the hell is going on in here," Rachel said coming into the room, but dropped the phone she was holding in her hand when she saw Riley, who had ran right up and start licking my mother.

"Ok," Cass stated weakly, "Too much weirdness for me. Nathan call your mom, I want to go home."

"Us too," Pat and Tom said looking at each other.

"Guys, she's really friendly see," I said gesturing to my mom who was cooing as she scratched behind Riley's ears.

"No sorry Percy, this was nice, but maybe some other time," Cass said shakily. I shot a look over to Nathan who looked torn on how to greet a goddess in the presence of mortals. _Fix this. Please?_ I mouthed at him. He nodded at me reassuringly before cautiously walking past Artemis and Riley towards the front door.

"Come on guys, I'll call my mom in the lobby." The five of them walked out in a rush, shutting the door.

"So," Artemis started, "Friends of yours?"

"They were," I stated half-pissed. "You really pick the best times to barge into my life you know that!"

"What I can't check up on you from time to time?"

"You told me just months ago that it would be a while before you contacted me again. And now you come in and ruin any chance I had at having mortal friends on this stupid mission"

"Oh please, those two boys were practically brain dead. I don't you hanging around them anyway." Oh great here come the sexist rant.

"You would prefer I didn't hangout with any boys. Wait," I said warningly, "What did you say to them!"

"Nothing that that useless son of Poseidon can't undo I assure you." She stated smugly taking a seat on my couch. "Wow Aunt Hestia really set you up with a nice place huh?"

"What are you really doing here mom?" Ironic how she shows up at the one time that I really wouldn't mind her not showing up.

"Look. I felt bad after our last talk and I wanted to make it up to you."

"So barging in here when I have _mortal_ friends over in your twenty-year old form, and then not attempting to deescalate the situation is making it up to me!" I yelled outraged.

"How was I supposed to know you were having friends over tonight. And to be honest hiding Riley in the bedroom was probably not the best idea." I sulked realizing she was right.

"Well isn't this just what you wanted me to do? Staying away from godly affairs!"

"Except your not are you?" she said heatedly getting worked up herself. "You're not here to got to school. You managed to work yourself into _another_ dangerous mission protecting the prophecy child!"

"Well what do you want me to do then huh?" I said nearing hysterics. "Hestia told me she talked to you, and she gave me this mission! I have no friends at camp. None of the demigods trust me because they think I'm a spy. And it's even worse at Camp Jupiter. So what do you want?" I suddenly found myself in a tight hug. It wasn't until this point that I realized I was crying.

"I want you safe," she whispered. When was the last time I was given a hug, much less from her? Before I knew what was happening I was crying even more, letting years of built up stress and frustration out in one single vent.

For a while we just sat there crying, before a loud knock at the front door made me jump up in alarm. Artemis looked at me in confusion. "Your friends?" I shrugged as we made our way over to the door.

But it wasn't my friends at the door. It was one very flustered pizza delivery man at the door holding twenty pies. _Dammit Rachel!_

"Uh, how much is it?" I asked helpfully. The guy just glared at me.

"$296.73. Now you kids better be able to pay for this." he said rather rudely.

"Now listen here boy-"

"Ha," I interrupted Artemis quickly, cutting off her insult. "Of course we have the money sir. My friend here has the money," I said gesturing to Artemis. She was still in her late teens form so I wanted to avoid any potentially awkward questions.

Artemis just huffed before taking a convenient wad of three hundred-dollar bills out of her back pocket, and handing it over to the guy. She quickly grabbed the pies, shocking the poor guy who obviously didn't realize she had godly strength, before promptly slamming the door in the guys face.

A few seconds passed before I looked over at her and couldn't help myself and started laughing. "Did you see his face! A three dollar tip for twenty pies! He's probably pissed right now," I guffawed leaning on the wall for support.

"Serves him right," Artemis said with a small grin, "stupid male he was."

"Hey, I'm a male," I said mock hurt.

"And I barely tolerate you, so now let's eat before I change my mind and go beat that kid to a pulp."

Turning around, I realized Riley had not yet been fed, and saw her devouring the pizza in a frenzy. I sprinted over and grabbed a pizza before walking over with Artemis to the sitting room from earlier. And that was how I spent the rest of my Friday night; eating pizza next to my man-hating goddess mother, watching crappy sci-fi movies, with my wolf eating eating enough pizza for a hundred people in the corner of the room.


End file.
